Gimme, Gimme Never Ed
"Gimme Gimme Never Ed" is the 15th episode of Season 3 and the 67th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds build crazy rides to impress Plank for money. Plot The episode begins with Edd teaching Jimmy how to balance on his surfboard. Jimmy soon finds balance on the board. Eddy then shows off to Jimmy how to ride a surfboard. Ed then tries to give some waves for Jimmy by jumping and diving into the pool. This causes a huge wave to come about and whisk Edd and Jimmy away on the surfboard Obviously, like most of their other plans it's doomed to failure and before long the pool has burst and Eddy's left penniless again. It's a shame about the pool though because it seems Plank wanted to learn to surf too and was more than ready to cough up his weekly allowance for the privilege. As it turns out it would seem that Plank's been something of a fairground thrill-seeker in the past and is happily hooked on those adrenaline-fueled white knuckle experiences. The revelation that Plank gets an allowance of his own is not lost on Eddy and straightaway his greedy little mind is hard at work plotting on how best to separate Jonny's fun-fixated friend from his supply of quarters. Thrills are the name of the game and so after the embarrassing demise of Double D's carefully constructed Bumper Cars ride they move swiftly on to the Log of No Return. Poor Jonny is having some serious misgivings about his flat-faced pal's safety but in the face of all adversity - including ravening termites and being strapped inside a roller skate - Plank still wants to ride and ride he does. Thrills are addictive though and Plank's insatiable urge coupled with the disparaging comments he shoots Eddy's way via Jonny finally see the boys making their biggest effort yet. It's rickety, it's rousing, it's pulling several G's, it's Requiem for a Whiplash and it's downhill all the way. Dangerous? You bet, but as you should know by now, there is far more to Plank than meets the eye and in the end its not the board who rides the terrifyingly unstable Requiem but the Eds themselves, enjoy the trip guys! At the end, the Eds are shot out of the ride and their money drops to Jonny and Plank with the former telling Eddy he owed Plank a buck for the ride. The episode ends with Jonny congratulating Plank for what he did. Memorable Quotes *'Jonny': "You guys have more fun than a barrel of monkeys! What's that, Plank? You wanna surf too? Why, you'd swell up bigger than a breadbox!" Eddy: "Well, step right up to Ed's Surf--" Ed upside down in the kiddie pool with the fake soda vending machine still on him Ed: "Are we having fun yet?" laughs Eddy: "Oh, you'll have fun... HEALING AFTER I GET THROUGH--" interrupts Eddy by putting Plank in front of his face Jonny: "Too bad! Plank was just aching to try a new ride!" ---- *'Edd': to get wet again "I object! My skin is still pruned from that surf school fiasco!" Eddy: "Ed..." Edd out of the way "Who are we to deny Plank a thrill ride of a life time?" Plank to Ed "Let's get to work! Who says money can't buy happiness?" Ed: Plank "Hello, my name is Ed." out his ear and puts his ear on Plank Edd: "Save your energy, Ed. We have lumber to build." still trying to hear Plank while Double D passes by ---- *'Jonny': "Now get in there and bump them!" Eddy: fake fear in his voice "Plank's gonna bump us? Oh no! He's gonna bump us!" laughs "What's he gonna do, 'board' us to death?"'' again'' "Oh look, I'm scared stiff! Stiff as a board!" stiff and shape as a board Ed: "Board jokes are funny!" laughs ---- *'Edd': losing his temper but biting his tongue instead "Oooohhhh… DARN IT!" Jonny to get Plank Ed: "Double D almost said a bad word, Eddy!" Double D to get Plank with Jonny Eddy: "HOLD ON A SECOND! What about the candy store?! I got 75 cents here, where ya going?!" after Ed and Double D following Jonny chasing Plank '' ---- *'Ed': ''Eddy "Don't go Eddy! Plank needs us." Jonny: "Plank says who needs that nag-headed, no neck, chicken-livered geek anyway." Eddy: outraged "That's it! I've had it with that stick's mouth!" Ed and Edd up the tree Edd: "But Eddy, he's so high up." Eddy: to push Ed and Edd "Shut up and climb!" ---- *'Ed': "This is my lucky potato, Plank, it will serve you well! Here you go!" Plank his potato and drops to the ground ---- *'Ed': downhill in the shopping cart and oblivious to danger "Let's sing a song!" Trivia/Goofs *When Ed shoots Plank through the Log of No Return ride, the ramp Plank rides to get through the ride alternates between blue, green, and finally brown. *When Ed, Edd and Eddy are up in the tree with Plank, Plank seems to be touching the tree when the termites are eating it. Considering that Plank is wood also like the tree trunk, wouldn't he be eaten as well? *Edd says that it was Plank who nearly got the Eds killed, but it was actually Ed's termite jar that fell, released the termites that cut down the tree, and dropped them into the stream to fall down the waterfall. But then again, Plank did put them in that position, anyway. *When Eddy drops his money, six quarters fall to the ground. But Jonny only gave Eddy 75 cents, which is three quarters, unless Jonny gave him money for the roller coaster to cover for the dollar price for the whiplash ride, but missing a quarter to become a dollar when it was supposed to be seven quarters, not six. *Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah and The Kanker Sisters did not appear in this episode. Jimmy only makes a small appearance at the beginning. *This is the second episode to not contain any of the female characters. The first episode was "Button Yer Ed", the third episode was "The Luck of the Ed" and the fourth episode was "Sorry, Wrong Ed" *While flying down the roller coaster, Ed can be heard saying, "Let's sing a song!" the second time, a quote he originally used in the episode "Dim Lit Ed." ''It was used again in the movie. *The quote "Gimme Gimme Never Gets", which is what the title of the episode is in reference to, was used by Sarah in a previous episode, ''"Ed, Ed and Away." *Plank was able to move a little when he was near the ride but Jonny wasn't. He also fell over by himself. This complicates the mystery of Plank's nature. *The name of the roller coaster ride Plank was supposed to ride on Requiem for a Whiplash may be a reference to the movie Requiem for a Dream. *This is possibly the first time an episode had multiple scams in the whole episode. The second time was "Once Bitten, Twice Ed." *In the title card of this episode, there's an red/orange shirt on there that looks like Double D's while riding the Requiem for a Whiplash roller coaster. Also in the title, if you may notice the instance "Ed" is not seen. *This episode mainly focuses on The Eds and Jonny, Jonny has the most appearances with the Eds than all the other kids. *5 bucks is the highest amount of money that someone offered the Eds, but the 5 bucks was never given to the Eds since it was a trick. *Notice the price of the scams for Plank has doubled each time he wants another ride, from 25 cents to 50, then to a dollar. *When the Eds are riding down the track with the shopping cart, the wheels fall off which created sparks. In real life, sparks can't be created on wood unless the wood was on fire. *It is learned here that Plank apparently gets an allowance. *It is revealed in this episode that Ed had a lucky potato. Which could explain his occasional comments regarding sacks of potatoes. *Ed's fear of heights is seen in this episode for the second time. It was first seen in "Virt-Ed-Go" and the third time was in the Big Picture Show. *If you look closely on the Log of No Return ride sign, you can see a copyright symbol with Eddy's name next to it. This is the first and only scam that has a copyright by Eddy in the series. *Jonny states that Plank rode a roller-coaster 119 times in a row. Coincidentally, this is the same number of nickels that Charlie Brown of Peanuts has given to Lucy for psychiatry at her booth. This number may have been chosen to reference the influential comic. *The Cul-de-Sac was not really seen in this episode but appeared briefly when the Eds and Jonny were on top of the Requiem for a Whiplash ride. Gallery Image:The_Ride.jpg|Edd is just hoping Ed doesn't wet himself in this position. File:Coaster.jpg|The "Point Of No Return". File:Warnings.png|These signs really make me want to find out what's over there. File:LuckyPotato.png|Ed holds up his "Lucky Potato". Eddy-Plank-Mocking.jpg|"Oh look, I'm scared stiff, stiff as a board!" Ed's-surfing-jpg.jpg|Eddy as a lifeguard and Ed as a soda machine. jonny and plank.jpg|Plank says "Bumper cars are for chickens and whoever thought that up should have their brain lacquered." fgdsfsd.jpg|The Eds falling off a waterfall. Crazy Eddy.jpg|Eddy mocking Jonny's abnormal habits Eddy Dollar.jpg|"PLANK GETS AN ALLOWANCE!?" sparks.png|"Look at the sparks, Plank." faster.png|"Faster, pussycat! Faster! Bumper cars.jpg|"What? Jealous you can't come up with a board joke?" BEV.png|Termites! ©.png|Log of No Return with Eddy's copyright. Video FdUvMkDV7Uk See also *Requiem for a Whiplash *Log of No Return *Bumper Car Category:Episodes Category:Season 3